Lluvia
by Misery Masen Whitlock
Summary: La lluvia es libre y hermoza... trae momentos bueno...y malos...eso Bella lo sabe muy bien...  La lluvia me lo trajo… y la lluvia me lo quito...


-Vámonos ya Edward, antes de que la lluvia comience mas fuerte- Apresure a mi novio jalándolo del brazo-Ya vamos retrasados para la cena, mi jefe me matara!- susurre mas para mi que para el.

-Ya voy, ya voy, además tu jefe no te hará nada eres la mejor escritora que tiene la empresa- Comento dándome mi sonrisa torcida mientras se acomodaba la corbata, el nudo era un desastre. Me acerque a él, le di un pequeño beso en los labios y le sonreí.

-Apestas haciendo los nudos de las corbatas- me burle mientras desenrollaba el desastre que había hecho y hacia el nudo bien.

-No importa, porque se que siempre estarás ahí para salvarme- me agarro de la cintura y me pego a su cuerpo, di un grito ahogado de la sorpresa, se acerco a mi y justo cuando sus labios iban a chocar con los míos me zafe de su agarre, me hizo un tierno puchero a lo que solo respondi

-Se nos hace tarde-le dije y con una sonrisa y Salí de la casa. Me siguió agarrando su saco y con cara de indignado, solo atine a reír. Íbamos a mitad del camino y Edward no había dicho ni una palabra. Me empecé a preocupar… En verdad de había enojado?

Yo no quería hacerlo enojar solo estaba jugando . me mordí el labio indecisa sobre preguntarle o no. Decidí preguntarle, después de todo si estaba enojado era por mi.

-Edward?- No se movió ni dijo nada, solo miraba la carretera-Este…Estas bien?

-Por qué no lo estaría?- Contesto indiferente. No supe que contestar, mire por la ventana. Comenzaba a llover ms fuerte. Edward estaciono el carro a un lado de la carretera, lo voltee a ver con expresión confundida pero en su rostro vi la sonrisa mas traviesa y maliciosa que había visto en años, no me dio un buen presentimiento...

-No, Edward. Sea lo que sea que esa cabecita tuya este tramando, No.- dije inmediatamente alejándome de él. Alzo sus cejas y salió del auto, cuando menos pensaba ya lo tenia a un lado de mi puerta abriéndola.

-No, no, no, no- Gritaba mientras me hacía para atrás, pero el agarro mi pierna y me jalo intentando sacarme del auto.

-Como de que no? La señorita quería jugar, no? Entonces, juguemos-Dicho esto me saco del auto cargándome, a pesar de mis intentos por qué me soltara.

-No, Edward. La cena…La lluvia-No pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando los dos ya estábamos completamente mojados. Edward comenzó a reír mientras me soltaba

-Que decías de la lluvia, cariño?- pregunto con voz inocente mi novio. Me quede estática pensando en la mejor forma de hacerlo sufrir, había arruinado todo. No podía llegar toda mojada como estaba a la cena de mi jefe.

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!-Grite a todo pulmón su nombre completo, la sonrisa de Edward se borro al instante cambiando su expresión por una de miedo-Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer! Todo se arruino! Mi jefe me va a matar, me van a despedir, no importa lo buena escritora que sea…-comencé a caminar de un lado a otro sin detenerme-No puedo creerlo, ahora si te pasaste Cullen, me acabas de meter en un gran problema…-Sentí como unos labios se estampaban contra los míos, y por mas enojada que estuviera con el, jamás le rechazaría un beso. Nos seguimos besando hasta que el aire nos hizo falta. Nos separamos pero juntamos nuestras frentes.

-Es la única manera de hacerte callar- dijo un divertido Edward sonriéndome. Le golpee el hombro y me separe de él.

-Vamos Bells! Ya se hecho a perder la cena, no sirve de nada que te lamentes, ven a disfrutar de la lluvia conmigo-dijo jalándome la mano, me zafe de su agarre molesta.

-No quiero, quieres comportarte como un adulto por lo menos cinco minutos!- le reclame estaba cansada, todo se había arruinado solo quería ir a mi casa a dormir por las próximas dos semanas.

-Amargada- susurro Edward en un intento de que no lo escuchara.

-Que dijiste?- pregunte mirándolo desafiante mientras me ponía frente a el.

-Dije A-mar-ga-da- repitió como si le hablara a un retrasado mental-Si no lo eres entonces ven y juega así- se paro sobre un charco y comenzó a saltar en el-Vamos, es divertido!- comento riendo, por más que quería mantener mi expresión enojada el verlo tan libre y feliz me saco una sonrisa, al ver que había logrado hacerme reír, corrió hacia mi y tiro de mi brazo. Pasamos un gran rato cantando canciones como Im singing in the rain y esas cosas, mientras dábamos vueltas agarrados de las manos como niños pequeños. Tan feliz y libre me sentía dando vueltas en la lluvia que no note que Edward ya no estaba conmigo, me gire para empezar a buscarlo, y lo encontré arrodillado frente a mí, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro la mas hermosa sonrisa que le había visto nunca, su cabello rebelde como siempre, estaba aplastado a causa de la lluvia logrando que pequeños mechones de cabello se pegaran a su frente, y sus ojos…esos ojos de los cuales estaba enamorada, estaban más verdes que de costumbre tenían un brillo especial que los hacia ver si era posible aun más hermosos.

-Edward…Que…que estás haciendo?-tartamudee del nervio que tenia.

-Isabella Swan- pronuncio mi nombre con tanto amor- Te amo…más que a mi vida, eres todo lo que quiero y lo que necesito-dijo mientras sacaba una cajita de terciopelo negro de su pantalón-Y si aceptas ser mi esposa…Te prometo hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo. Bella, quieres ser mi esposa?- lagrimas salían de mis ojos, aunque se confundían con la lluvia, se extendió la sonrisa más grande que había dado en mucho tiempo y dije

-Si, si, si, si quiero ser tu esposa!- me dio mi sonrisa torcida y puso el anillo en mi mano izquierda. Se levanto y lo abrace no podía creer lo feliz que estaba y la suerte que tenia. Me beso demostrándome en ese beso todo el amor y la felicidad que sentíamos los dos en ese momento. No importaba nada, ni la cena, ni mi jefe, ni siquiera la lluvia, de lo único que estaba completamente segura era que era la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

Desperté sobresaltada en mi cama mirando a mi alrededor, dándome cuenta de que no había nadie. Suspire y recosté mi cabeza en mi almohada, solo había sido un sueño lagrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos, lo extrañaba tanto, sus juegos, sus sonrisas, sus besos, sus caricias…

No era justo lo que había pasado, ellos merecían ser felices, habían luchado tanto por ello…y su felicidad se desvaneció en tan solo un minuto. Imágenes se agolparon en mi mente, intente bloquearlas pero fue imposible.

Íbamos a celebrar un año de casados, estaba lloviendo, la lluvia me recordaba al día en el que me pidió ser su esposa, por eso ya no me molestaba me recodaba a el. La lluvia estaba muy fuerte, pero era controlable para andar en auto…por desgracia no para todos. Un auto perdió el control y se salió de su carril estrellándose contra el auto donde íbamos nosotros, recuerdo que el auto rodo y caímos en un barranco...Después nada. Desperté en el hospital…pero Edward…el había muerto en el accidente. Su hermana y también mi mejor amiga Alice, me dio la noticia, se quedo conmigo mientras lloraba y gritaba que todo era mentira que no era cierto, cuando Alice logro que me calmara un poco me dio una carta que el le había dejado antes de morir.

-Me la dio un día antes del accidente-me explico Alie con lagrimas en los ojos-Dijo que tenía un mal presentimiento…y que yo sabría cual era el momento para dártela-me entrego la carta y salió de la habitación dejando un beso en mi frente. Desdoble la carta y comencé a leerla…

_Bella:_

_Si estás leyendo esto, significa que mi presentimiento era cierto…y que yo ya no estoy contigo. Quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de cada una de las decisiones que tome…porque todas me llevaron a ti. Tú fuiste mi vida entera, y sé que donde quiera que este lo sigues siendo. Sigue con tu vida amor, enamórate de nuevo, cásate, ten hijos, cumple tus sueños. Sé que donde quiera que este, te echo de menos y siempre lo hare. Te amo y nunca dejare de hacerlo no importa donde este._

_PD: Cuida mi corazón…lo he dejado contigo_

_Edward Cullen_

Me levante de la cama y busque en mi buro la carta. La leí, como lo había hecho miles de veces y llore. No sabía como a estas alturas aun seguía teniendo lágrimas. A pesar de los años el dolor no se iba, siempre estaba conmigo, dolía igual que al principio. Nunca pude ni podre superar su muerte. Pero sabía que volveríamos a estar juntos con ese pensamiento me dirigí a la ventana donde estaba lloviendo como tantas otras veces…Solo un pensamiento cruzo mi mente en ese momento.

La lluvia me lo trajo… y la lluvia me lo quito.


End file.
